Bad Will Hunting
by Chris T. Brodie
Summary: Devi makes a new friend, but Johnny isn't too thrilled about it. Rated R for language and sexual harrasment.


"Bad Will Hunting"  
  
  
  
Devi looked up at the star covered sky as she walked back home. She had just made a quick stop at Hobby Lobby for a new paintbrush and some acrylics. She had only planned to make a quick stop at the store before returning home to finish her painting.   
  
"Been working on that damn thing for weeks," Devi muttered. "I could have been done sooner, but weird shit's just been happening."   
  
She then thought about a recent date she had a few weeks ago. He seemed like a nice fellow who liked movies as much as she did. With the exception of the crappy movie they saw the date was going pretty good....until Devi's date created the mother of all disruptions when he somehow managed to shit himself in his own pants and run to the restroom wailing, "Oh my God! Someone put shit in my pants!"   
  
"Don't forget, Johnny."   
  
  
A few days after the shit-in-the-pants incident, Devi had met up with a new guy named Johnny C. or "Nny" as he liked to be called. They spent the night talking up at a desolate location above the city limits before returning to Nny's house. Then for some unfathomable reason, Nny pulled two big ass knives on Devi and tried to kill her. Lucky for Devi she was able to give him a good ol' fashoined ass whooping before running the hell outta the house.  
  
  
"Why does everything always have to go wrong for me?" Devi couldn't help but wonder.   
  
Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there?"  
  
A figure of a tall man was bounding towards her. Devi panicked and ran.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
A hole in the sidewalk caused her to trip and fall. She bit her lip as she hit the ground. The bittersweet taste of blood was on her tongue.   
  
"Ma'am? You all right?"  
  
Devi looked up at her pursuer. He was a tall man in his early twenties, with a buff body.   
  
"Christ, I didn't mean to spook you," he said apologetically.  
  
Devi stood up. "Well why were you chasing me?"  
  
The guy held up a bottle of acrylic paint. "You dropped this. I was just gonna return it."  
  
Devi took the bottle from him. "Blood red paint. Thanks for giving it back. I really needed this."  
  
"Why blood red?"  
  
Devi managed a smile. "I'm painting something, and I have candy-apple red and fire engine red paint out the ass, so I wanted to try a new shade of red."  
  
The guy looked at her lip. "Speaking of blood, you're bleeding from your lip."  
  
Devi wiped the wet smear from her face.   
  
"Let me help you with that," said the guy. He fished a white handkerchief from his pants pocket and dabbed at Devi's face.   
  
"Name's Will," he said. "Will Hunting."  
  
Devi snickered. "No shit? Like 'Good Will Hunting?'"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"I'm Devi." she handed him back his hankie.  
  
"Keep it," said Will. "You wanna do something tomorrow?"  
  
"DO I!" exclaimed Devi.   
  
"Well my number's 555-6930. Call me and I'll come get you at your place say around, 7?"  
  
"It's a date!"  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next day, Will arrived at Devi's house. They spent the evening taking in a comedy film, then going to Shooter's Bar & Grill where they ate BBQ Ribs and shot pool. After that, they parked Will's car in the empty mall parking lot where they both sat on the front hood, talking nonstop until 2 A.M. Will was about to take his date home, but she requested that he take her to the 24-7 for a drink.  
  
"Didn't you have enough at Shooters?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not used to BBQ, and I need something to cool off my stomach."  
  
The convenience store was empty. A bored looking pimple faced college boy was sitting behind the counter, reading an adult magazine. Will and Devi were standing in front of the drink section trying to decide what to buy.   
  
"Do I want YooHoo, or Cherry Fizz Whiz?" said Devi.   
  
"Hey," said Will. "The Brain Freezy machine's on! I thought they shut them off after 2 A.M.!"  
  
"They do," said a voice. "But now they keep them on all the time since a clerk was shot in this store for not having the machines on when someone wanted a Cherry Doom."  
  
Devi turned around and felt her stomach sink low.  
  
"JOHNNY!"  
  
"Hey to you too, Devi," he said with a smirk. "Who's your new mate?"  
  
"Name's Will. and you are?"  
  
"Johnny."  
  
Devi hastily grabbed a bottle of Coca~Cola. "Nice seeing you, Nny. Let's go Will."  
  
The couple walked to the cashier's desk and paid for the drink before hauling ass in their car.  
  
  
  
LATER ON.....  
  
"I can't believe Devi would go out with that jock!"  
  
Nny was walking towards Devi's place, a red Cherry Doom brainfreezy in his hand.  
  
"I know I tried to kill her, but damnit I still like her!"  
  
Nny slurped the last of his drink and tossed it in some juniper bushes. He came up to Devi's house. Will's car was parked in her driveway.   
  
"I'll just be honest with her," said Nny as he walked up to the door.   
  
Instead of ringing the bell, his attention drifted to a weird noise coming from inside. He crept to the side of the house and peered into Devi's bedroom. Will and Devi were parked on her bed.  
  
"You know, Devi you're a real sweet kid," said Will with a grin.   
  
"Thanks," said Devi. "You're the first decent guy I've dated in a REAL long time!"  
  
Will snuggled up to her. Devi leaned closer to him in response. But she drew back when she felt Will's hand reach up her shirt.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry," said Will.   
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. But he reahced for Devi again and put his hand under her shirt, feeling her up.  
  
"Stop it, goddamnit!" she yelped.   
  
"Jesus Christ!" snapped Will. "You have such a nice body! Can't you find it in your heart to share it with me?"   
  
Will broke out into a malicious grin and reached out for Devi. Devi reared back and grabbed one of her paintings.   
  
"Get back!" she yelled. "Back or I'll smack this on you!"  
  
Will stopped. "Shit, you are a little bitch. I'm outta here."  
  
"Good! Go! Get the fuck outta my sight!"  
  
  
Will stormed out the front door slamming it behind him.  
  
"Fucking tease," he growled.   
  
He was opening the door to his car, when he saw that his tires had been slashed. All 4 of them.  
  
"Who did this!?"  
  
Will opened the hood to get a flashlight. Suddenly, a tall skinny guy was right behind him.  
  
"FUCK! Johnny man, don't creep up on me like that!"  
  
Johnny glowered at Will.  
  
"Th' shit's your problem you scrawny faggot?"  
  
Johnny didn't say a word. He continued to stand there like a statue.  
  
"Aw whatsa matter Fag-mo? Little Faggedy-Andy can't even stick up for himself?" Will taunted.   
  
Then Will pushed Jhonny down to the sidewalk. He fell with a hard THUD!   
  
"How do you like THEM apples?" said Will guffawing like an idiot.   
  
Johnny stood up and grabbed Will's tire wrench from the lawn. While the big goon laughed, Jhonny raised the wrench and brought it down on Will's head with a sick CRUNCH!  
  
"Apple sauce, bitch," replied Johnny.  
  
Will fell to the ground. Red blood pooled from his ears, nose, mouth, and skull where Nny had hit him. Nny stayed for a few minutes, watching Will's blood form a large puddle before turning into a few tiny rivers of red liquid soaking Devi's driveway. When Devi turned on the porchlight, Johnny fled into the night.   
  
Devi came out of the house and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Will hemorrhaging to death in her driveway.   
  
"JOHNNY!!!!!" she howled.   
  
  
~ Fin 


End file.
